


❤

by Why_so_drama



Series: Dragonwell [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, M/M, Quidditch players
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_so_drama/pseuds/Why_so_drama
Summary: Zhenya blinks a few times at the cloud of heart shaped bubbles floating above their table. A few of them drift towards him as he takes a seat, and he pokes at them curiously, startled when they pop.“Happy Valentine's day, G!”





	❤

**Author's Note:**

> This a magical-college/quidditch AU that conveniently fits this week’s sidgeno-fluff-fest prompt, while also doubling as a thing for Valentine’s Day. There are a couple of gender-swapped side characters (not Sid and Geno), mostly so that it isn’t a complete sausage-fest.

Zhenya stirs when he senses the warmth curled up against him disappear. It feels like he’s only been asleep for a few minutes, which is why his eyes don’t open all the way as he gropes around and makes a disgruntled noise.

There’s a quiet laugh somewhere above him. A hand brushes through his hair and a soft kiss is pressed to his forehead.

“I have to go, but take the potion, okay? Promise you’ll feel better.”

Zhenya nods and rolls into the warm spot before wrapping himself in the blankets again.

By the time he manages to wake up properly, drink the potion left on the bedside table and make himself presentable enough to go to the dining hall, the team is already halfway through breakfast.

He blinks a few times at the cloud of heart shaped bubbles floating above their their table. A few of them drift towards him as he takes a seat, and he pokes at them curiously, startled when they pop.

Horny grins. “Happy Valentine’s day, G!” 

“Huh,” Zhenya says eloquently, and glances over at Sid for an explanation.

Their captain sits at the head of the table, cheeks a little pink. “Kind of a team tradition every year. I made a potion.”

“And Flower spikes everyone’s coffee. Isn’t it cute?” Hags explains, beaming at Phil. It makes several hearts appear above her head.

Flower pushes a cup towards Zhenya, eyes glinting in a way that shows no less enjoyment for everyone knowing what he’s up to. He frowns when it’s abruptly moved aside and Sid levitates a cup of tea in front of Zhenya instead.

“Have that instead. It’s not spiked.”

“Why does he get a pass?” Tanger demands. “It’s tradition, come on!”

Zhenya takes the cup and smiles at Sid, who promptly emits a whole flood of hearts. Sid flushes even more as the team hollers and cheers, and shoves away Flower’s attempt at pinching his cheeks.

“He’s not feeling well so I gave him another potion! It shouldn’t be mixed with anything else, you can give him this one tomorrow.”

A few more hearts float over from all across the table, along with some concerned looks. “You  _are_  looking kinda pale there,” observes Phil.

Zhenya shakes his head. “Just little bit sick, better with potion. But I’m like all this hearts, very cute.”

—

It’s a surprisingly laid back day. Professors allow flower deliveries and singing Valentines to interrupt classes, and people give and receive a staggering amount of chocolate. The Ridgebacks trail their heart bubbles everywhere, much to the amusement and delight of other students.

Zhenya learns that the potion works when you look at someone you love, no matter what kind of love. It’s sweet, and he tells Sid so during a break between classes. “Why you make it?” he asks curiously.

Sid gets a rare mischievous look on his face. “Back in Hogwarts, Flower was giving Tanger shit about how everyone had heart eyes for him. I told Flower that he did too, but he was in denial back then, so I cooked this up and put it in his coffee on Valentine’s day.”

“And then they get together?”

“Yeah. Kinda created a monster, but they’re pretty happy. It became a thing, and then everyone wanted in.”

Sid looks pleased by that. His affection for his team is obvious, if more understated off the quidditch pitch. Zhenya can see why he was made captain in only his second year at Dragonwell.

“They having fun with it,” Zhenya observes, watching Horny plant a kiss on Haggy’s cheek, the two of them laughing when the resulting hearts drift into Bones’ face. “Little bit sad I’m not join now.”

“You’re definitely getting in on it tomorrow,” Sid replies. He seems like he’s about to say something else, but a first-year approaches them and shoves a box at Sid without a word, blushing almost to the roots of her hair.

“Oh!” Sid lifts the lid of the box a little, and Zhenya smells chocolate. “I really like these. Thanks!”

The first-year looks like she might combust with joy. “Um, good luck against Brassbriar next week. Not that you need it! But you know.” She all but runs away, and someone behind them laughs.

They turn to find Duper and Kuni, the latter punching Sid gently in the shoulder. “Happens every year,” she tells Zhenya conspiratorially. “He ends up with a whole mountain of stuff. Sweets, flowers, you name it.”

Zhenya thinks about the chocolates he had asked his mama to send from Russia, suddenly not very convinced about his plan to give them to Sid. “How many people give you already?”

Sid’s face scrunches up in thought. “Seven, maybe? They’re all really nice. I just…can’t eat all of it during the season.”

“You definitely  _can_ , you just don’t,” Duper teases.

Zhenya’s dismay must show on his face, because Kuni raises an eyebrow at him. “You could always stand to get more, though. Right, Sid?”

It takes Sid a few seconds to catch on, and then he looks at Zhenya, eyes crinkling as he smiles. “Oh, for sure.”

—

At lunch, Zhenya doesn’t have much of an appetite but Sid piles a plate of food and sets it in front of him, saying that he needs to eat. Zhenya just wants to rest his head on the table and sleep, but the murmur of voices and the scrape of cutlery seem absurdly loud.

An attempt to nap anyway is interrupted by a thump of something heavy being dropped on the table. Zhenya opens his eyes to see Justine clearing some space for her leyline detection textbooks, and then wriggling into a spot between Dumo and Olli. So many hearts abruptly blossom around them that Dales, sitting next to Dumo, has to wave them away just to get to his food.

Zhenya looks questioningly at Sid, who shrugs in return. Nobody is entirely sure what’s going on with the three of them, although Tanger has a theory. Zhenya is too tired to be nosy right now, but they’re pretty cute together either way.

He still has one more class after lunch, so he eats whatever he can stomach and sighs deeply at the foot of the staircase he needs to climb to get to the classroom. Sid, who is free for the rest of the day, pats him on the back.

“Hey, come by the lab afterwards, okay? We can unwind a bit.”

Zhenya nods and ignores Bones’ eyebrow waggling and chrips about unwinding with the captain. He spends most of the Anatomy of Magical Creatures lecture trying some wandless magic under the table, or dozing against his arm.   

Bones prods him periodically and hands over a set of magically duplicated notes at the end of the class. They’ll probably be useful, but also contain observations in the margins like  _dragon dick???_  and  _wtf are mermaids made of even_. Zhenya will go through everything later. For now, he shoves the notes in his bag and heads towards Sid’s potions lab.

Sid is waiting for him when Zhenya murmurs the  password to get in, and extinguishes the flame beneath the cauldron he was working on. Zhenya wraps his arms around him, and Sid draws them down onto the worn couch in the corner of the room. After some shifting around, they manage to find a comfortable position with Sid curled up at one end of the couch and Zhenya stretched out over the rest, his head in Sid’s lap.

“How are you feeling?” Sid asks softly, running his fingers through Zhenya’s hair.

“Tired.”

“Regular tired, or more tired than normal?” Sid’s hand stills for a moment.

Zhenya gives him a look, even though it’s just Sid wanting to know in order to make his potion better. “Normal tired,” he says, and closes his eyes when Sid resumes draw his fingers through his hair again.

They stay like that until Zhenya hears a tap at the window. There’s a familiar Ural owl batting her wings outside, so he gets up to let her in. She lands on on one of the counters and chatters at him, and Zhenya digs around in his pockets for some some treats for her before he untying the package from her leg.

“Thanks, Dixi. You must have flown so fast to make it in time, such a good girl,” he coos, stroking her feathers gently. “Good job. Rest now, okay? I’ll bring you more treats tomorrow.”

She turns to Sid and chirps at him pointedly before leaving, making him laugh.

“What were you saying to her?” he asks, moving closer.

Zhenya unwraps the outer layer of the package to reveal a pretty patterned box. Mama had really gone all out. “She bring me gift for you, so saying thanks.” He thrusts the box at Sid. “I’m hope you like.”

Sid’s eyes widen when he sees the neat, exquisitely decorated rows of chocolate inside. Zhenya offers one to Sid, who takes a bite and makes an appreciative noise.

“This is…wow.”

Zhenya grins. “Russian chocolate best. Have one more thing, wait.”

It takes a bit more concentration than it usually would, and he ends up having to use his wand, but the flowers slowly start to take shape. He means to make only one, because they’re not exactly easy, but Kuni had said Sid receives lots every year and he can’t lose to that. The result is a large bouquet of roses made out of ice, suspended in the strongest statis spell he can manage so that it won’t melt.

“For you,” he says to Sid, suddenly feeling a little shy. Accidentally making little ice sculptures is how Zhenya’s magic first manifested. He’s managed to refine it over the years, but never tried to make something as detailed as this.

Sid reaches out to touch the petals in awe. “Geno, these are amazing. I- I didn’t get you anything though,” he adds, looking worried.  

Zhenya sets his wand aside and lays the bouquet gently on a table before cupping Sid’s face in his hands. “Don’t have to. Potion is best thing you ever give me.” He kisses Sid’s forehead, his cheeks, and then finally, his lips.

“Yeah?” Sid murmurs between kisses, winding his arms around Zhenya’s waist.

“Yeah,” Zhenya says quietly, pulling him close.

—

Later that evening, Sid accompanies Zhenya to one of the smaller side entrances out of the castle and hugs him tightly.

“Promise you’ll be careful.”  
  
Zhenya lays his cheek on top of Sid’s head. “Always careful. You not stay up whole night this time, okay? Don’t have to wait.”

Sid grumbles wordlessly against Zhenya’s hoodie before letting go with a sigh. “Fine. You should go now, before it clears up.”

Zhenya is already starting to feel the familiar itch beneath his skin and nods. He squeezes Sid’s hand one last time before slipping out of the door and out into the cool night air. It’s still cloudy, but he can see the glowing edge of the full moon starting to emerge. The safety of the forest tree line suddenly looks very far.

He sets off across the grounds at a run. 

**Author's Note:**

> Now with a [prequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645219)!


End file.
